Winds of change
by ShadydaPiratefox
Summary: An evil force attacks. Can our heroes save the day or will they be turned into slaves of their fears and desires?
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST AND FINAL TRAILER FOR WINDS OF CHANGE (PLAY READY AIM FIRE WITH THE TRAILER! DOOOOOOOO ITTTTTT!)**

Two animatronics cornered by a group of ten. One steps out of the group, laughing as it raises its gleaming sword to deliver the blow of death.

 **WITH OUR BACKS TO THE WALL, DARKNESS WOULD FALL. NEVER QUITE THOUGHT WE COULD LOOSE IT ALL.**

A gun gets fired and an animatronic rides off on a horse as an explosion goes off and a castle crumbles, a cloud of dust billowing out from the debris. But the animatronic gets tackled and the horse runs off.

 **READY AIM FIRE, READY AIM FIRE. AN EMPIRE'S FALLING IN JUST ONE DAY. YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES AND THE GLORY FADES**

Two cannons fire from a pirate ship, blowing a group of animatronics up

 **READY AIM FIRE, READY AIM FIRE AWAY.**

Wind blows through a castle as an animatronic walks out and her hair blows in the wind.

 **READY AIM FIRE READY AIM FIRE AWAY**


	2. The dream and the vision

This is Winds of change. All of my characters from my other FNaF stories will be in this. Enjoy the first chapter. Same type of OC submit as usual except add a royal version of them and their colors. And the clan. The seven clans are the forest clan, the Pirate/sea clan, the shadow clan, the royal clan, the sky clan, the prehistoric clan, and the magic clan. Now an animatronic can be in up to two clans or just one. Like Shady is in the pirate and magic clan.

 _ **One night in the rain, a mysterious figure crept from a forest, fog billowing around their shape. The figure approached another figure and knocked them to the ground. The figure drew a sword and stabbed**_ _**the other person in the chest. A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the entire forest, followed by dark, feminine laughter. The first person walked through the forest, fog swirling around her. She spread her wings and took off, leaving the victim behind. The body was a fox animatronic's. Her fur was terra cotta mixed with red. She had an eyepatch flipped up above her eye. Her hair was long and blonde with a pink streak. A hook had fallen out of her right paw. She wore a blue pirate coat with gold buttons and cuffs. Her pirate hat had fallen off. She had two gold earrings on her ears. She had a gold sword with a ruby on it in a sheath. She wore boots with gold tops. Her faded eyes were light blue.**_

The same animatronic bolted up, screaming. She was charging and laying down on a large bed. A name echoed through her head. "Maleficent." She murmured before turning on a TV and an Xbox one. Just then a large gold dragon burst through the doors. "Shady are you okay? I heard you scream!" Shady sighed. "It was just a dream Katie." Katie shook her head and sat down. "Animatronics don't have dreams Shads." Shady scowled. "Don't call me Shads. Hey, do you know anything about an animatronic named Maleficent?" Katie stared at Shady. "What do you know about Maleficent?" Shady shook her head. "I don't know. The name just keeps on coming up in my head." Katie placed her hand on Shady's forehead. Shady felt a tingling sensation as the room faded away and was replaced by a broken, old castle. A large group of people were surrounding three animatronics wearing armor. One of them was Katie wearing golden armor with flame patterns etched into it. Another one was wearing black armor with red fire indentions and blood on it. And the last one wore red armor with black tiger stripes on it They were surrounded by a group of what looked like a bunch of medieval animatronics. None of them looked friendly. They parted slightly so that an animatronic could make her way through. She wore a purple cloak with the hood down. The clasp on the cloak was a silver dragon with amethyst eyes. She had purple dragon wings with silver armor on the bone part. Under her cloak was some solver armor that was sleek and easy to move in. It fit her body shape perfectly. Her tail was like a dragon's tail made with silver scales but looked like a wolf's tail. It parted and they could see a small shimmer, probably a concealed blade. Her fur was silver and sleek. She had a bejeweled necklace that glowed and turned into a knight's helmet. She also wore a bracelet that started to glow and turned into a shield. She took a silver sword out of an intricate sheath. The hilt was a dragon with its wings spread out. Her ears were shaped like a dragon's ears except they were furry like a wolf's. Here eyes were changing shades of purple and were almost hypnotic. Her hair was shaped like fire on the tips and moved like flames. It was purple with silver streaks. She pointed her sword at Katie's throat while holding a regular simple sword at the other two animatronics. The one wearing the black armor was Dirk and the other animatronic was a tiger named Lance. The female animatronic stared at the two boys. Tints of purple started to appear in their eyes but they lowered their helmets and Dirk kicked the sword out of the animatronic's hand. "It's over Maleficent. We are going to stop you and the hunt. But then Maleficent whistled and an animatronic walked up. She wore red and silver armor. She had several wires sticking out from everywhere and had a silver sword with a sapphire in it. "This is my own animatronic. Her name, Dark Shady. She does everything I say without a question. She is my most loyal and fiercest warriors. And she is your doom." Maleficent said coldly. Dark Shady raised her visor and they saw her eyes were crimson. She lowered her visor and got into attack mode. "Dirk, you help me take out Maleficent. Lance, you get Dark Shady and the hunt." Katie said. She started glowing a gold light. Maleficent started glowing a silver light. "You know there is no way you could beat me. Especially up against the Dragon's hunt." Maleficent said. **Then her sword caught fire. The fire turned white and purple. She slashed Katie three times in the chest with her sword. Then once over her eye. She spun around, causing Katie to go flying into a tree. She froze the flames, causing Katie to freeze. She then levitated the Katie-sicle and she grew horns and stabbed Katie in the stomach. She opened the Earth, sending a gash through the ground, causing the ice to melt and parts of Katie's suit to melt. She tossed Katie into the air. She then activated her shield, set it on fire, and then Katie landed on it. She bounced off and landed face down on the ground.** Maleficent walked over to Katie and picked her up. But then Katie kicked Maleficent in the chest, sending her flying into Dirk. Dirk got knocked over. He stabbed Maleficent with one of his daggers and backflipped off of her. She stabbed him in the shoulder and kicked him away. He crashed into Katie. "I have spent years fighting. You can't defeat me." She said. But Dirk got up and helped Katie up. Katie started to glow gold and her eyes turned red. She lunged at Maleficent, stabbing her, scraping her, denting her, and causing her to oil. She crawled off into the forest whimpering. "Now to take out the hunt." Dirk said. They ran into the center of the battle. Lance, being in the royal clan (Dirk, Katie, and Lance have already been placed in a clan due to family, personality, or appearance) was a skilled combatant. He had already taken out several members of the hunt. He was multitasking between Dark Shady, and two members of the hunt. Dirk and Katie got a good look of Dark Shady up close. Her eyes were firey red. Her fur was dark, dark, dark, dark brown. Her hair was short and was black with red streaks. She wore no shoes, instead she had small furry feet with sharp talons. On her paws she had black athletic tape with red spots on it. She had silver claws. Her tail was small and sleek. "Dirk, you take Dark Shady, me and Lance will take the hunt." Dirk nodded. He grabbed Dark Shady and launched her into the top of the castle. He ran inside the castle, ducking under vines and old traps. He ran up the stairs and onto the roof. Then he saw her. (Now you probably will want to read the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel series to understand what's about to happen. Or just get the key references or something like that) His body started to glow red. Well not exactly his body. It was surrounding him. You know how there's that glare or glow around neon lights? Well it was like that. It was his aura. Every living person or animatronic has one. Dark Shady's aura started glowing black. The smell of dark chocolate and blood filled the air. Dirk's paws caught fire. He shot a jet of it at Dark Shady. She dodged the attack and quickly launched a jet of black lightning. Dirk held up one of his daggers and the bolt bounced off and disappeared. He leapt up but Dark Shady reached up and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into a tower. It was so weak it collapsed on top of Dirk. Dark Shady laughed and approached the pile of bricks. But Dirk's paw shot out of the pile and a brick flew up and hit Dark Shady square in the jaw. He leapt up and fog swirled at his feet. Dark Shady smiled as a sword flew into her hand. "Is that Clarent? The fire sword?" Dirk asked, shocked. "Yes. And it is your doom!" Dark Shady said. She ran at Dirk and right before she hit him, she disappeared. Dirk felt a pain in his chest near his core and saw a sword sticking through his chest. He fell to the ground, defeated. But then Dark Shady got shot in the chest by an arrow. She whimpered and ran off, defeated. Dirk crawled towards a ladder and slunk down towards the battle and deactivated. The last thing he heard was the sound of swords clanging. Katie used ice magic to freeze some of the hunt. She quickly set some others on fire. She put her bow up and lance used some earth magic to swallow some other members of the hunt into the earth. The rest of the hunt scampered off, scared. Then the vision ended.

BACK TO REALITY

"Woah." Shady said. She looked shocked. Freddy opened the door. "Girls it's showtime." The year was 1987. The year that would change the animatronic world forever.

YES THAT WAS IT. GUESS WHO DID THE BITE! THE ANIMATRONICS ARE ALL OF THE ORIGINALS, SHADY, KATIE, DIRK, AND LANCE. FNaF FOUR IS NOT IN THIS SO YEAH! BYE AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE!


	3. The bite of '87

Hello and welcome to another chapter of Winds of Change! Now to answer some PMs and some reviews

Dirk the Dire Wolf- silly dirky, the Shadow Clan is the bad clan. But I have something planned...

Deadlycat44- maybe. Maybe not.

CKBrothers- Well, my mind is confusing. Thanks for the advice.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

(SHADY POV)

I sat up in the rafters and I heard Freddy's voice calling, "I heard Foxy saw something on an adventure in the seven seas." I heard bonnie laugh. "Freddy, if you believe everything foxy said, you'd be a fairy catcher." Chica groaned. "Really Bon, really. That joke was as bad as the chicken joke." Goldie sighed. "Guys, I think foxy's left the ship if you know what I mean." Foxy cleared his throat. "Lads, I know I saw something. It was a ship. Ye landlubbers know that I would never lie about pirates!" Then, rumbling and the sound of sea and pirates shouting were heard on the loudspeakers. The pirate's of the Caribbean theme started to play. The large purple curtain covering Pirate's corner moved and fog went everywhere. My ship rolled out on wheels underneath me. Behind the ship, there were more curtains. A figure appeared flying down from the left side of the mast and walked out of the fog. It was Katie. Then, Another figure jumped off the prow of the ship. It was lance. Then, I jumped down and the fog rolled around me. I held up my sword in the fog and shouted, "Who dares to call me and me crew not real! Beware landlubbers, because the great Pirate cap'n shady has come and is here to stay!" The fog cleared. The kids were cheering. I was so happy I was about to cry. "Shady, I heard that there was a stow away on board!" Katie shouted as the door to one of my boat areas was blasted open. Dirk was standing there. He walked out and said. "Hmph. You call yourself a pirate. You didn't even know I was in there and you have been sailing the ship for weeks when I got on. Heh, I bet you couldn't beat that fox in a swordfight." Dirk said, pointing to Foxy. "Alright ye landlubber, if I beat him, ye join me crew. If I loose, the ship is yours." I said, taking my sword out. "Kids, who wants to help me beat Foxy?" Most of the girls and a few of the boys cheered. I picked one that was wearing a pirate hat with fox ears on it. She looked so happy as she climbed up the ladder. I noticed she was wearing a purple shirt and suddenly looked like purple guy. Her fox eared pirate hat was replaced with his purple security hat and the ears turned into Springtrap's. I shook my head and she turned back to normal. She was wearing a foxy shirt. _Odd._ I thought to myself. I handed her a plastic sword. Foxy boldly walked up to my stage and said, "Okay lass, now it's my turn to pick a seaworthy lad." He said as he scanned the room of shouting and cheering kids. He finally picked one and I mentally gasped. _Mike! Why would Jared pick him?_ Ithought to myself. My brother, the last living Schmidt kid, was walking up my boat. When he saw me, a flicker of recognition appeared and was replaced by a second of sadness. I felt bad for him. He was wearing his favorite tee we found one time when we snuck into the back room of Freddy's. I got him the shirt of foxy and he snuck out. But after he left, someone slammed the door. _Oh no. Not again!_ I thought as a flashback started to form.

-/

FLASHBACK, SHADY'S POV

The door slammed shut and a golden bonnie walked up. Then I saw them. Five other kids gagged and blindfolded behind him. He laughed and locked the door. He took out a knife and stabbed the first kid, a little girl wearing a dress that said Chica. Then he stabbed the second one, a boy wearing a purple shirt. Then he took off his suit. He was a purple man. Then he stabbed a boy wearing brown. Then a girl and boy wearing gold. I ran and hid in a bunch of animatronics. Jared followed me but the man grabbed his leg. "Going somewhere?" He asked in a croaky voice. Then he stabbed him in the chest. Six kids were dead. Lucky for me I had been taking swordfighting lessons and grabbed a sharp animatronic part. I swung it at the man, slicing his leg. He yelled in anger. I backed up and an animatronic fell on top of me. I screamed. I wasn't hurt but I was trapped. He laughed and raised his knife. The last thing I saw was the shadow of him and me, him bringing his knife down.

END OF FLASHBACK. SHADY POV

Foxy had his sword ready. Mike and the little girl, who I decided was the regular, violet, had their plastic swords ready. Me and foxy ran at each other, swords raised. Sparks flew as the swords hit each other. I spun under him and he blocked my attack. He jabbed at me, but I dodged. I caught him off guard and knocked the sword out of his paw. "Ha Dirk, you have to join my crew." Then I saw the purple man with the Springtrap ears walk up with Mike, singing and laughing. The purple man walked up to me. "How did I do shady?" He asked and held up his knife. I opened my jaw.

NOBODY POV

"Shady what are ye doing?" Foxy said as Shady opened her mouth. Foxy looked at her eyes and gasped. They were pure red. She bit the little girl in the frontal lobe. She screamed and fell down, plastic sword hitting the ground. The place went silent, then the screams began. Shady's eyes turned back to normal. "O-oh my gosh! I-I didn't mean it. Please d-don't close me down!" She said as she opened the curtains behind her. The kids that didn't see what happened squealed with delight. There was a shining arcade with Roxy and Bon-Bon. Fred and BB were preforming on a mini stage. Chica-dee was running a cafe and Marion was in a new gift corner. Police and Doctors ran in. People grabbed their children and ran out. They grabbed the girl and put her on a stretcher. There was police tape everywhere. The police ran over to shady, guns out, Shady's eyes turned red again and she lunged at the officers. One sliced her fur off on her chest, revealing her animatronic parts. Another one cut her coat. Another her ear, wires poking out. One sliced her hat. She still fought and got all banged up. Finally she was deactivated and shoved into pirate's corner. The garage door thingy lowered and Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Goldie, and Chica were shut down. Katie, Lance, and Dirk were forgotten, trapped with shady. But each night the gate would rise up again. The toys took over the place.


	4. This might be confusing but I don't care

HELLO MY NIGHTGUARDS! TODAY ARE THE FIRST TWO NEW OCS! ENJOY!

As Shady powered back on, she looked around confused. The place was shut down. Her fur felt wet in some places. A lot of places hurt. Then her eyes clouded over and she had a vision.

"Sire, the Shadow clan is approaching what do we-" The voice was abruptly cut off. There was a tall, grey owl bot with two flickering yellow eyes. He was slightly dusty and scarred. His beak was yellow. He sat on a golden throne. He looked at a suit of armor. The colors were blue and grey. It was mainly silver with a perfectly fitting helmet with a blue plume. His armor had a grey tunic over it with a blue owl symbol. It had a blue cape. He ran over to the armor and put it on. "Lady bootleg! Hurry!" He called up. His crown appeared on top of the armor. A grey fox with purple lipstickran down the stairs, laughing. "What is it Zen!" She said smiling. When she saw his frown, she instantly stopped smiling. She ran over to a set of grey and purple armor. The armor had a purple cape and a claw mark symbol on a tunic that went over her armor. Her purple and red eyes glowed beneath the suit. Lance ran in, sword held high. "You guys ready?" He said. Zen nodded grimly. Bootleg smiled and nodded. A group of dark armor clad animatronics burst in, including Dirk. But he looked uncertain and he saw a wolf pup look scared and hide behind Zen. The wolf was visiting from one of the guards. He ran at Maleficent, but she threw him into a wall. Katie ran in, golden armor shining. She ran at the dark guards, smashing and slicing at everyone. Only three animatronics were left. Dark shady, a human man in purple, and maleficent. Dark Shady ran at Zen and Bootleg, wielding two swords. But suddenly, a bright light appeared in the real world and the other world.

/

SHADY POV

 _What the heck is happening?_ I thought as I snapped out of the vision. There was a portal on the floor in front of me. I felt a pulling force and walked to the portal, as if I was in a trance. I was on the portal and floating. A coat of gold and blue armor surrounded me. Oddly, I still saw myself sitting in my boat. Then I plunged down into the portal, screaming my head off. Then I landed with a thunk on the floor of the palace. Everyone was staring at me. But then, Maleficent cackled and lunged at Zen, who was unprepared. "No!" I shouted and I thrust my hand out. The smell of ice cream filled the air and a sword made out of water appeared and hit Maleficent. Katie and Lance started fighting the man and Zen and Bootleg started fighting Maleficent. I stood up, amazed and looked at a fox that looked kinda like me. "Dark Shady, I'm finally glad I'm here to meet you. Now I'm gonna kick your butt." I said, surprised at my words. I took out my sword and Dark shady took out her silver sword. I lunged at her but she grabbed me, sending me flying into the throne. I got up and ran at her and sliced at her with my sword. She disappeared and reappeared behind me. She kicked at me and I fell down. She raised her sword and laughed. I remembered something from one of my visions and smirked. I plucked a piece of fur off of me and a bow with an arrow appeared. "Game over." I fired the bow and shot her in the stomach. She disappeared and ran off. I saw Katie fighting the purple dude and Zen and Bootleg fighting Maleficent. I believe it was before Maleficent was defeated. Katie ran at Purple and kicked him from behind, sending him sprawling. She picked him up and threw him out of the castle. Lance was tending to some wounded warriors. I ran at Maleficent and jumped up and readied my sword. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I readied my sword and brought it down. Right before I could strike, she used air magic on me, leaving me floating in midair. She ran off and leapt into a chariot. The chariot left and the last thing I saw was the others surrounding me.

REAL WORLD, NOBODY POV

Katie walked up to shady. "Shady are you okay? What happened?" Shady sighed and walked over to the arcade. She started playing a game that involved Knights. Just then two animatronics, Zen and Bootleg, but different. Zen was wearing a grey trenchoat and fedora along with grey pants, boots, and a blue bandana. Bootleg wasn't wearing anything in particular except for (CK I hope u like this) some steampunk goggles on her head, a steampunk jacket, grey tank top, purple shorts and sandals, and a purple Fedora that had a grey stripe around it. The two held up badges. "We know who you work for. You're under arrest." Zen said, holding up some handcuffs. "What did we do wrong?!" Shady cried out. "You almost killed a child! We know you're working for Vincent and his animatronic abominations!" Bootleg said. The two girls looked at each other, then nodded. Katie grew claws and Shady took her sword out. She made a smoke bomb and threw it down. Bootleg put her goggles on and looked around. "There!" She pointed at the tables. Zen ran at them with his staff raised. Shady ran around him and at bootleg. Katie breathed fire and lunged at Zen. He raised his staff and an electrical shock went through her. She punched him in the gut. Shady was fighting bootleg. Bootleg took out a stun gun and some other homemade weapons and got prepared. Shady took a chair and turned it into a shield. She ran at Bootleg and Bootleg ducked. She kicked at shady and sent her speaking on the ground. Shady made a bow tie and put it on. Then some gas curled out of it and into bootleg, who started glitching. "BOOT!" Zen shouted before running at Shady. He jabbed her in the chest and she deactivated. "SHADY!" Katie cried out. Katie's eyes turned red. She had gone nightmare mode. The power turned off. The other animatronics saw it too. Katie screamed and launches herself at Zen. She scratched at him and pinned him to a wall. She bit him too. "LEAVE. MY. FRIENDS. ALONE!" She shouted before turning to normal. Zen somehow stood up and tased Katie right as Lance walked out of his room, eating Pizza. He and Dirk were talking about Detectives when they saw what was happening. Bootleg and Zen handcuffed the girls and dragged them into a police car, speeding off. The boys saw this and realized that they would need help. Including some from the forgotten golden brother.


	5. Uh oh

Hello! So updates! I lost all my fanfics and OC fourms due to a glitch on my file... So.. Yeah... I will be needing some help and stuff... But I will soon add more chapters! I will be needing a ton of help tho...


	6. Goodbye

Hey guys, it's Shady. I know I haven't been posting in a while, and it's because I'm leaving the account. I'm going to SupernaturalAndMore. All the stories are cancelled, but I will be on that account. I will have some upcoming stories too, so follow and favorite it. I will be releasing a list of all my OCs and all my other social media accounts. It's been really fun but I'm done with the FNaF fandom. I love you all and thank you for your support. If I get enough follows, I will rewrite my old stories. I know I left a lot of stuff untouched but I will be better. I miss all of the people that left their accounts. Goodbye. And I may be giving my account away, so stay tuned for that. Goodbye.


End file.
